littlemisssalvatorefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Kirby
Emma Kirby is the lead character in Little Miss Donovan. Emma is a orphan, who gets caught shoplifting and later fostered and adopted by Matt. Emma is part of the Kirby Family and the Donovan Family by adoption. Background Personality Emma has been abandoned at a young age, which leads to her becoming a loner and trying to do everything by herself. She never took the help anyone had offered her. She keeps herself distant from any kind of commitment in fear to be abandoned again. She finds it hard to trust people an let them in, until she gave in at the police station when Matt questioned her. She told Matt her story in hope he would give in and let her go. After Matt took her in and fostered her, she started warming up to him which let into Matt adopting Emma. When Matt found out she was supernatural, Emma immediately tried to push back that part of her in fear Matt would abandon her. After he assured her he would never do such thing, despite her being a siphoner she accepted this side of her and chose to embrace it at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and even find a couple of friends. Physical Appearance Emma has long brown hair, which is mostly wavy. She has brown eyes and is 5'2" tall. At the beginning she wore rundown and dirty clothes with holes in them. After being fostered by Matt, her clothes got better. Her clothes weren't rundown anymore. She developed an edgy clothing style. A leather jacket is her favorite piece of clothing. Whenever she wears make up, she likes to wear bright red lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. As she grew older and matured, her make up became lighter and her clothing style got brighter as well. She still wore the leather jacket all the time. Biography Emma has never known her father and her mother took off with her boyfriend when she was 13 years old, resulting in her living alone in the house. At the age of 16 her money saving ran out and she lost her home. At the age of 17 she is caught shoplifting and brought to the police. Emma begged him not to put her back into another foster family and he gave in, deciding to foster her. Emma also reveals she has been abused by her mom's boyfriend and her former foster family. After making out with Milton Greasley she accidentally burns Matt's shirt while hugging him, resulting him to bring her to the Salvatore School. Strengths and Weaknesses She has all the strengths and weaknesses of a siphoner. Strengths Weaknesses Relationships 'Family ' Matt Donovan (adoptive father) Landon Kirby (twin brother) Landon and Emma were separated by birth, not having known the other exists. When they met at the Salvatore School, the two barely spend time together until finding out they are related. Seylah Chelon (biological mother) Emery Maxwell (adoptive sister) Emma has always been open to Emery and welcomed her into the family quickly. She was never scared to be replaced by Matt's biological daughter. Emery on the other hand was jealous of Emma. One reason was because of her relationship with Matt and the second one was because of her crush on Rafael and him being Emma's ex-boyfriend and the foster brother of her twin brother. 'Romantic' Rafael Waithe (crush) After breaking up with Romeo, Emma needed a shoulder to cry on and since her brother was busy with Hope, she leaned onto Rafael's shoulder, until she eventually developed feelings for him. After they started dating things seemed fine until one moment when Romeo shows up and reveals he knows what Emma was. Having to decide between the two guys, Emma chooses Romeo over Rafael, breaking up with him. The two do remain friends and become like brother and sister. Romeo Castle (crush) Emma meets Romeo when she is visiting her dad at work to help him in a missing person case. He is a new cop, but also not scared of asking the sheriff's daughter out on a date. The two start a relationship, which works well until Emma realizes she isn't being fair towards him and their relationship puts him in danger, so she breaks up with him to keep him save. After finding out he knows about what she was, the two talk everything out and decide to give their relationship another chance. Emma had a harder time giving in, but her feelings were stronger. 'Friends' Josie Saltzman (good friend) Emma and Josie become friends pretty fast, due her being the one to show Emma around and them being the only siphoners existing, alongside Lizzie. Liv (best friend) Emma and Liv meet when Emma becomes a student at the Salvatore School. Liv is her roommate, who at first isn't so thrilled about it, but comes around after getting to know her and realizing how much they have in common. Hope Mikaelson (friend) At first Hope is pretty hostile towards her, which results them to avoid each other and barely speak to one another until something happens which forces them to work together, making Hope realize how much they actually have in common. Lizzie Saltzman (friend) Milton Greasley (friend) Alaric Saltzman (second father figure) Emma cares about Alaric, but also doesn't want to be protected by him since he did try to keep her out of the dangerous missions. Emma protested against it. Afterwards Alaric allowed Emma to get into the more dangerous missions, even though he isn't thrilled about it. 'Enemies' Mandy Salvatore (dislike) Hannah Mikaelson (hate each other) Hannah doesn't really trust Emma due to her being the sheriff's daughter. She is suspecting her to betray the supernatural kind. She also sees competition in her. Name Trivia *Emma was unaware of the supernatural world and to her being a Siphoner until she accidentally burned the back of Matt's shirt *Emma shares similarities with Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes **Emma's mother ran off with her boyfriend, just like Matt's mom did, with the difference Kelly Donovan reappeared a few times **She is the daughter of the sheriff and often insecure about herself and the people surrounding her Category:Character Category:Female Category:Siphoner Category:Turned by Birth Category:Emma (first name) Category:Amber (first name) Category:Kirby Category:Donovan Category:Kirby Family Category:Donovan Family Category:Mystic Falls, Virginia, U.S. Category:Mystic Falls High School Student Category:Little Miss Donovan Category:Turned by Liv Category:Little Misses Category:Little Miss Donovan 2